Run
by Light Winchester
Summary: La culpa pesa, y puede sentirla como la fatalidad de mil cuchillas que lo atraviesan sin prisa, prolongando su agonía, sin brindar siquiera la piedad de una muerte culminante. Se está tardando. Y a cada minuto de vacilación de su parte, la agonía de aquella que lo espera, aumenta. "Este fic participa del Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este proyecto a viñeta participa del Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Dije Crime Sorcière? Hasta ahora me golpeo mentalmente por haberme concentrado en mi personaje sorteado: Jellal y no haber ¡en ningún momento mencionado al resto de Crime Sorcière! Soy una vergüenza, no a menos me ha pedido el divorcio mi vaca. En ningún momento me di cuenta. Para cuando lo hice ―ahora― se me ocurrieron intervenciones de los mismos, pero la verdad es que estoy corriendo con el tiempo y no veo viable modificarlo. Le agregué nombres y acciones ocasionales, pero se notarán forzadas puesto que así lo han sido. Me lamento por ello.

Oh, y antes de que lo olvide. Esto se suponía suspense... ¿dije suponía? pues bien, nada más que acotar.

.

 **Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière.**

Personaje: Jellal.

.

 **Run.**

.

.

Camina y se ahoga con su agitada respiración. La tensión aumenta, puede sentirla. Sus manos sudan y los fuertes espasmos en ellas se multiplican, casi tan rápidamente como aquellos que golpean sus pies.

El andar se le dificulta y el vértigo aumenta limitando incluso su visión. Sus ojos vidriosos arden bajo la intensidad del sol de julio y su pecho no deja de doler a cada desesperada palpitación de su turbado corazón.

Jadea, y siente que su espíritu se ausenta lejos de su cuerpo a cada bocanada escurridiza que se pierde entre sus labios al exhalar. Está aterrado, siente que se ahoga. La resequedad en su boca y el creciente entumecimiento que se expande por su cuerpo le reiteran algo que ya sabe; que está exhausto, que ya no puede más.

La culpa pesa y se siente como una tonelada pesar sobre su espalda, mientras lucha por apresurar su entorpecido andar. También golpea y puede sentirla como la fatalidad de mil cuchillas que lo atraviesan sin prisa, prolongando su agonía, sin brindar siquiera la piedad de una muerte culminante.

Se está tardando. Y a cada minuto de vacilación de su parte, la agonía de aquella que lo espera, aumenta.

 _¿A dónde va?_ se cuestiona, pues la confusión comienza a jugarle de las suyas y de pronto se ve a sí mismo de pie entre en la multitud de espectadores indeseados, girando sobre sus pasos en busca del sendero que cree haber perdido.

Palmea su rostro, enrojecido por su decreciente estado de salud. Tiene fiebre, pero la voz en su interior le recuerda que no es momento de flaquear. Debe proseguir, necesita hacerlo.

Ajusta su capa, cubriendo sus azules cabellos con su capucha y aspirando tan profundo como su entumecido tórax le permite.

El ardor se cuela por sus resentidos pulmones y podría jurar que la única razón que lo mantiene en pie, es el deseo anhelante de sobrevivir a ese momento y llegar junto a ella.

―Aguanta, te necesita ―se recuerda en voz alta, en pos de fortalecer su propia convicción.

Ella lo está esperando. Ella lo necesita.

El paquete que tan protectoramente resguarda entre sus vestimentas podría representar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y eso es algo que no pretende dejar esfumar de entre sus delirantes pensamientos.

No.

Él llegará a ella y volverá a ver su contagiosa sonrisa una vez más.

Es su deber, es su razón de ser. Nada importa más que la hermosa fémina que algún lugar de ese campo de batalla hirviente, espesa confiada al cumplimiento de su promesa.

 _«Regresaré y lo llevaré conmigo. No importa cuanto cueste.»_

Ella intentó detenerlo. Aún en su debilitado estado, alzó su mano y le pidió que no fuera.

 _"Las personas están por todos lados, acceder e ello no será sencillo."_

 _"¡Piensa, Jellal! ¡No lo encontrarás por ningún lado!"_

 _"¡Por favor desiste! ¡Hallaremos una solución!"_

 _"Será como un campo minado, este lugar está lleno."_

 _"Deja de hacerte el héroe, no lo hallarás."_

Unas tras otras, las palabras de sus compañeros resuenan en su cabeza y la preocupación en ellas conmueve a su persona y lo llenan de valor.

 _"¡Yo iré entonces!"_ había dicho Natsu. Pero él se negó.

Él había jurado protegerla y eso haría. Era su deber, su único propósito real en esta vida.

Un fuerte grito resuena a pocos metros y sus ojos se ensanchan, mientras inconscientemente aferra su agarre a su preciado cargamento. Dos grandes hombres de imponente presencian se hacen captores de todas las miradas y se detiene expectante a lo que podría desencadenarse a continuación.

Un fuerte golpe es lanzado, y la sangre en ebullición se manifiesta en ese certero golpe, que lleva a su contrincante directamente al árido suelo. Gritos ahogados sofocan el ya saturado aire y por un instante todo parece detenerse, mientras los ojos curiosos esperan atentos una reacción que nunca llega.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios en ese entonces y aunque su humanidad le clama detenerse a brindarle ayuda al hombre caído, no puede más que desearle mejor suerte. No puede perder más tiempo, y es entonces cuando decide correr.

Desearía hacer uso de sus poderes, pero su cuerpo se lo impide ―está demasiado cansado para ello―.

Cierra sus ojos y corre, sin voltear jamás. Sabe que la ira febril de las personas que deja tras de si, son la que los obliga a actuar así, pero él no puede arriesgar una misión tan valiosa. No cuando tanto esfuerzo le ha costado hallar esa promesa de alivio al sufrir de su amada.

El aire caliente golpea su rostro e intenta inútilmente proteger sus ojos del brillar enceguecedor de la radiación solar. Pierde su capucha, pero no le importa. No se detiene y tampoco lo pretende. Siente que su ya acelerado corazón late frenético en su cuerpo, al momento en que avista a la distancia la imagen que tan desesperadamente deseaba volver a encontrar.

A pocos metros; metros que rápidamente se consumen transformándose en pocos pasos, yace el cuerpo de su belleza de cabello escarlata casi sin fuerzas sobre la arena caliente. Sus respiración se nota cansada ―incluso desde su posición― y puede notar como Wendy aún no cesa con su labor de lavar y refrescar su rostro con infinita paciencia. Mientras Meredy se esfuerza por proporcionarle algo de sombra con una vieja sombrilla.

―¡Estoy aquí! ―anuncia y su voz ronca sorprende, pero alivia a los presentes que con rapidez se mueven del camino, permitiéndole acercarse a la fémina que con una sonrisa amable y devota, estira su mano en su dirección.

―Sabía que lo lograrías... ―y realmente lo sabía. Sabía que él iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella. _Así como ella por él._

―Jellal-san, ¿se encuentra bien? ―cuestiona la pequeña Dragon Slayer y él asiente, aunque su cuerpo diga lo contrario.

―Gracias por cuidar de ella.

La pequeña asiente y todos sonríen con orgullo cuando el peliazul se coloca en cuclillas junto a su amada y toma su mano.

―¿Lo conseguiste? ―cuestiona impaciente el mago de hielo del grupo, preocupado por la situación de su amiga, mientras la peliazul a su lado se aferra afligida a su camisa.

―Si, aquí está ―indica extendiendo el preciado paquete a la débil pelirroja, quien lo toma con sus manos temblorosas, mientras el acaricia sus sonrojadas mejillas y besa su frente, depositando en ese contacto todo su amor y el alivio al temor que lo había estado carcomiendo desde la primera vez que partió.

Con ayuda de la pequeña de ojos café, el recipiente es abierto y un suspiro de alivio se escapa al unisono de los labios de los presentes, hasta que ella nuevamente habla.

―Es limón ―señala perpleja y el silencio nuevamente reina, a excepción de la risa burlona de Sorano y el palmeo de Erik.

―¿Eh? ―cuestiona el peliazul. Temeroso de escuchar nuevamente lo que había creído escuchar.

―El helado. Es de limón.

La sorpresiva brisa del mar ridiculiza el momento, mitigando el sonar del orgullo resquebrajado del mago santo.

Veinte cuadras bajo el sol ardiente, catorce tiendas distintas... ¿y había traído el sabor equivocado?

―Y-yo... yo...

―Es delicioso.

Las miradas se clavan ahora sobre la ahora sonriente y casi revitalizada Titania.

―No es de fresa y está algo derretido ―su orgullo en pedazos se siente derretir cual paleta al sol para ese entonces―, pero es perfecto. Te estamos muy agradecidas.

Su mirada se ilumina al momento en que su hermosa esposa acaricia con dulzura su apenas pronunciado vientre, bajo la sombra de aquella sombrilla playera.

Se ve hermosa, _es hermosa_. Cargando en su interior el fruto del amor que han compartido desde aquel pequeño e inocente encuentro de su infancia.

No logra responder; se siente sin habla, pero sonríe.

Todo el trabajo que la obtención de ese para nada peculiar antojo de verano, ha valido la pena.

Y de tener que recorrer el mundo en busca del sabor adecuado, sabe perfectamente que lo hará.

Porque no existe nada, que no haga por esa mujer y la pequeña persona que alberga en su interior.

.

.

―1.347―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


End file.
